<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we’re both a little embarrassing by atruedreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367975">we’re both a little embarrassing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atruedreamer/pseuds/atruedreamer'>atruedreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sakuatsu fluff week [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I have no clue what they bet on... but they take it seriously, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Soft boys being soft, a sakuatsu fluff week fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atruedreamer/pseuds/atruedreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of idiots to lovers who can’t help but bet on dumb things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sakuatsu fluff week [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we’re both a little embarrassing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day Nine: “You’re staring.” </p><p>a ficlet filled with fluff surprise after fluffy surprise.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re staring.” Kiyoomi murmured, his own eyes locked on the handsome face in front of him.</p><p>“Yeah, well, yer starin’ too.” Atsumu grumbled, the furrow in-between his brows betraying his nerves. “I don’t look weird, right? ‘Samu said I was gonna look weird.”</p><p>“Osamu isn’t really a fair judge. You both have the same face.” Kiyoomi smiled, his fingers itching to know what it felt like. “Can I touch?”</p><p>Atsumu’s eyes met his, a small smile on his lips. “Yeah,” he answered with a small nod. “Can I?”</p><p>“Sure, it’s not like mine is going to feel any different though.” Kiyoomi laughed, scooting forward, fingers already reaching up.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter, fair is fair.” Atsumu told him, scooting a little closer to him on the couch.</p><p>Atsumu was faster, his fingers sinking into Kiyoomi’s curls, gliding through gently, careful to follow the curl pattern. Kiyoomi’s eyes slid shut as he enjoyed the feeling before his eyes snapped open, and he remembered what he was supposed to be doing.</p><p>Kiyoomi reached his hands up, fingers touching Atsumu’s hair, or lack thereof. The peachy softness of the buzz cut was so enjoyable to the touch. He never wanted to stop, fingers rubbing all around.</p><p>“Tickles…” Atsumu said, a soft huff from a held back giggle escaping his lips.</p><p>Kiyoomi’s hands glided down until they were framing Atsumu’s face, “I don’t think you look weird. I think you look hot.”</p><p>He watched, waiting to see the flush appear on Atsumu’s cheeks as his compliment registered. It made Kiyoomi want to keep going. “Didn’t think you could look hotter, if I’m totally honest.”</p><p>“Omi, stop, I know what yer doin’.” Atsumu whined, his fingers pulling out of his curls as they moved to cover his cheeks. The easy way he blushed at praise from him had been one of Kiyoomi's favorite discoveries.</p><p>He smirked, leaning forward so their lips brushed, “So fucking hot. If I hadn’t already locked it down, I might be jealous that other people are gonna get to see you looking this good.”</p><p>“Omiiiii—“ Atsumu whined before sinking his fingers back into his curls and pressing forward for a kiss, climbing quickly into Kiyoomi’s lap. Settling both of those thick thighs on either side of him, Kiyoomi’s hands moved to rest on them, holding him in place.</p><p>The kiss quickly escalated. It was passionate but unrushed, neither of them in any hurry to do more than indulge in the press of lips against lips, the roaming of hands intentional with the way they knew each other’s bodies so well, the two of them so familiar with one another it felt like coming home.</p><p>Kiyoomi’s own fingers reached back up to slide along that amazingly soft buzzed hair once more. This time, the touch brought a moan from deep within Atsumu’s throat. He smirked, that was different. He didn’t usually react to Kiyoomi’s fingers in his hair. He loved that they were still discovering new things about each other long after they’d thought they’d uncovered it all.</p><p>He shifted his lips away, kissing along Atsumu’s jaw, his lips searching for that spot on Atsumu’s neck that would give him one of his favorite sounds. The minute he found it, his lips locked on, his fingers scratching against Atsumu’s scalp once more.</p><p>The sound those two actions produced was deserving of all the awards; the groan so deep and guttural, Kiyoomi felt it in his own core. He desperately wanted to push this further, but he knew they were short on time.</p><p>He turned, lips seeking out Atsumu once more. This kiss deeper, with a just barely held back promise of more, before pulling back, a smirk on his lips.</p><p>“We shouldn’t get too worked up. We have to leave soon.” Kiyoomi whispered in his ear, his hands squeezing where they’d settled back on his thighs.</p><p>“Omiii,” Atsumu sighed exasperated, his head dropping down to rest on his shoulder. “You totally did that on purpose.”</p><p>“What can I say, you’re just so cute when you get all bashful. I don’t even know why. You know you’re hot.” Kiyoomi told him, relaxing to rest fully against the back of the couch.</p><p>Atsumu slid off his lap, collapsing next to him, his head turning into Kiyoomi’s chest with a murmured, “It’s cause it’s you givin’ the compliment, and I know ya know that.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Kiyoomi smiled, his arm wrapping around him.</p><p>“Anyway,” Atsumu smiled up at him, the fingers of one hand reaching back into his curls, “I can’t believe you did it.”</p><p>“I follow through with my bets,” Kiyoomi stated, matter of fact, head tilting down to look at Atsumu. “And you’re staring again.”</p><p>“I know it’s just… blonde, Omi? You went blonde!” Atsumu smiled, “You look really hot too, ya know.”</p><p>“There can only be one blonde Miya at a time,” Kiyoomi murmured, angling his head to press a quick kiss to Atsumu’s lips before lifting himself off the couch.</p><p>“Miya Kiyoomi— I still can’t believe it,” Atsumu murmured under his breath, and Kiyoomi smiled to himself.</p><p>They were sure to shock everyone when they returned home. Only the two of them would go away for their honeymoon and get dramatically different hair styles because they’d bet on something, and both lost.</p><p>Honestly, he was already trying to prepare himself for the staring they were going to get from the team when they got home. Their press team was going to have a field day.</p><p>“Come on,” Kiyoomi reached his hand out to help Atsumu up from the couch. “Unfortunately, the honeymoon is over.” Kiyoomi sighed, turning to finish packing the last few things away.</p><p>Atsumu’s arms slid around his waist, his forehead resting against his back. “The honeymoon is never gonna be over if I can help it.”</p><p>That made Kiyoomi’s heart clench, his own hands resting over Atsumu’s, leaning back a little into the embrace.</p><p>“You’re such a sap, but yeah. Let's never stop acting like we’re on our honeymoon, even forty years from now.” Kiyoomi wished out loud, a hopeful tenor to his voice.</p><p>“Ya like me so much ya want to be married to me forever Omi, that’s embarrassin’.” Atsumu chuckled against his back, his arms tightening their hold.</p><p>Kiyoomi shook his head, feigning exasperation, “I don’t know why I love you, I take it back.” He replied, while expending minimal effort to try shifting them so he could escape from his grasp.</p><p>“No no no,” Atsumu laughed, tightening his hold to keep him in place. “I love ya that much too, Omi-Omi. I’m embarrassin’ too!”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Blonde Omi lives rent free in my head!!!</p><p>Here is the <a href="https://twitter.com/iareally/status/h1363738699704500228?s=21">Twitter Post</a> for this fic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>